The secret of the silver tear
by Mel P
Summary: lest euch mal durch , wenn's euch gefällt geht's weiter
1. Chapter 1

_The Secret of the silver tear and the search for the rose princess_

Das Geheimnis der silbernen Träne und die Suche nach der Rosenprinzessin

Prolog

‚ Es war einmal…'

Das Mädchen schloss ihre Augen, seufzte und atmete die frische Nachtluft ein.

‚…war einmal…vor langer Zeit…'

Eine Sternschnuppe flog gerade am Nachthimmel vorbei als das Mädchen den herrlichen Duft einer Rose auf sich wirken ließ.

‚…Rosenkönigin…'

Das Mädchen öffnete ihre Augen und blickte traurig und sehnsüchtig in den klaren Sternenhimmel hinauf.

„ Wo sind Sie, Prinzessin?" flüsterte sie leise den Sternen entgegen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailor Moon und weitere Charaktere die zu dieser wunderbaren Animeserie gehören sind copyright von Naoko Takeuchi!**

**Unter meinem Copyright stehen Keiko und Rin!**

Kapitel 1: Eine Kriegerin kommt selten allein!

Minako lief zur Turnhalle und lugte hinein. / Oh mann, da sind ja echt viele zu dieser Talentshow gekommen/.

„ Mina- chan! Willst du nicht reingehen?" fragte jemand hinter dem blondhaarigen Mädchen. Die Angesprochene erschrak heftig, drehte sich um und umklammerte die Tür, die zur Turnhalle führte mit einem festen Griff.

„ Bunny! Ich hätte fast 'nen Herzinfarkt gekriegt!" wisperte Mina ihrer Freundin zu.

Bunny kratzte sich verlegen lächelnd am Hinterkopf. „ Tut mir leid! Das wollte ich nicht!".

Mina seufzte. Auf einmal schubste Rei Bunny zur Seite und legte eine Hand auf die Tür zur Turnhalle. „ Kommt schon! Ich hab keine lust hier länger zu warten, schließlich haben Mina und ich unseren Auftritt heute! thihi".

Ray öffnete die Tür nun vollständig und trat ein, hinter ihr folgten Makoto und Ami kopfschüttelnd und grinsend ihrem Beispiel.

Bunny sah zu Minako und legte ihre Hand auf Minas Schulter. „ Du schaffst das schon Mina! Wir werden auf jeden Fall für dich und Ray die Daumen drücken!".

Mina lächelte und nickte. „ Ok!". Das Mädchen mir der roten Schleife sah in die überfüllte Turnhalle hinein und griff sich Bunnys Arm. „ AHHH! Es fängt gleich an und ich hab mich nicht einmal aufgewärmt! KOMM SCHON BUNNY! Beeilung!".

Ein wenig erschöpft erreichte Bunny die anderen, die alle bereits auf ihre Sitzplätze saßen und Mina gesellte sich total aufgedreht zu Ray hinter der Bühne, um sich mit ihr noch kurz einsingen zu können.

Bunny blickte sich etwas in der Halle um, dann schlich sich ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. „Keiko! Hey! Ihr seid auch hier?".

Die Angesprochene drehte sich in der Richtung um, aus der Bunnys Stimme kam und lächelte zurück. Eine Hand legte sich auf Keiko's Schulter und das Mädchen winkte noch schnell zum Abschied, dann verschwand sie zu ihrer Schwester hinter der Bühne.

Das Mädchen mit den grünen Haaren stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und sah mit einem gelangweilten und leicht ärgerlichen Gesichtsausdruck zur Bühne. „ Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass du mich zu diesem Mist überredet hast!".

Ihre Schwester Keiko blickte auf die paar Blätter, die ihr vor wenigen Minuten, von ihrer Japanisch Lehrerin höchstpersönlich, in die Hand gedrückt worden waren. „ Wir müssen doch nur kurz sehen, dass alle Teilnehmer anwesend sind und startbereit! Das ist doch kein Weltuntergang Rin- san!".

Das gelangweilte Mädchen hob eine Augenbraue und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Keiko aber ignorierte diese ‚ Pose' ihrer Schwester ganz absichtlich und schleuderte ihr, mit einer schnellen Bewegung 4 der insgesamt 8 Blätter, mitten ins Gesicht.

Mit einem etwas übertriebenen Lächeln rannte sie dann zum ersten Teilnehmer hin und erkundigte sich wie dieser denn hieße, um dann in ihrer Liste nach dem Namen zu suchen. Keiko kannte ihre Schwester nur allzu gut und entfernte sich lieber von ihr, bevor sie von Rin für die gerade geschehene ‚ Aktion' mit den Blättern, einen Tritt in den Hintern verpasst bekam.

Rin's Augen wurden zu Schlitzen und folgten Keiko eine Minute lang. Es schien fast so als ob das Mädchen überlegen würde, ihrer Schwester zu folgen und sie für diese ‚ Tat' treten zu wollen. Jedoch entriss sich ihr nur ein verärgertes Seufzen und schon bückte sie sich und sammelte die Blätter, die ihr Keiko ‚übergeben' hatte, vom Boden auf.

In dem Raum, der für den Sportunterricht der Schüler der Juuban- High gedacht war, befanden sich unheimlich viele Leute. Ein Teil der Anwesenden stellte sich aus Juubanschülern und Schülerinnen zusammen und der andere Teil war eingeladen worden.

Dementsprechend herrschte das Chaos: Lehrer und Lehrerinnen liefen hektisch von einem Ort zum anderen und mehr als die Hälfte der Teilnehmer knetete sich nervös die Hände oder ging nochmals den gesamten Ablauf des eigenen Auftritts durch.

Ray umklammerte den etwas kitschigen Silbervorhang, der Minako und sie vom Publikum trennte. Ihre Blicke schweiften nervös durch die Sporthalle.

Das Mädchen konnte in der Menge ihre Freundinnen Ami, Makoto und Bunny ausmachen, die sich die Zeit, die noch bis zu Beginn der Talentshow fehlte, mit Getratsche totschlugen.

Ray lächelte leicht. Ihre Freunde waren da und drückten ihnen die Daumen. Ray schüttelte jeden Gedanken an einen totalen Fehlschlag, bei dieser Talentshow, weg. Plötzlich verspürte das Mädchen einen leichten Druck auf ihrer Schulter und drehte sich überrascht um.

„ Hey Ray!" Minako sah sie fröhlich an. „ Wir haben dafür viel und lange geübt; Und deshalb werden wir ganz bestimmt nicht untergehen wie die Titanic! Im schlimmsten Falle setzen die uns auf Platz 25! Aber das wird eh nicht geschehen, denn dafür sind wir einfach viel zu gut!".

Ray's Augen begannen mit einem Diamanten um die Wette zu funkeln und sie schlug sich begeistert 5 mit Mina. (hoffe ihr versteht was ich damit meine.)

„ Ja! Wir werden siegen! thihi".

„ Hino Ray und Aino Minako! "schallte es direkt neben den beiden Freundinnen.

Mina wandte sich an das fragend dreinschauende Mädchen und grinste. „ Ja, hier!".

Das Mädchen, welches sie nach ihrem Namen gefragt hatte, sah Minako überrascht an. „ Ich hab ja gar nicht gewusst, dass ihr da auch mitmacht. Seid ihr denn nicht nervös? An eurer Stelle läge ich jetzt schon im Koma!".

Ray und Minako lächelten sie an und erklärten, dass sie schon ein wenig Lampenfieber hatten, aber sie sich keine Sorgen machten, denn sie hatten genügend geübt.

Während Minako dem violetthaarigen Mädchen genau erklärte was Ray und sie nicht alles durchmachen mussten, sah Ray nochmals zum Publikum hin. Überrascht wandte sie sich dann an Keiko und unterbrach somit Minako. „ Sag mal Keiko? Was machen eigentlich Haruka und Michiru hier?".

Zuerst blickten Mina und Keiko Ray verdutzt an, danach starrten Mina und Ray Keiko fragend an. Das Mädchen schien kurz zu überlegen, doch dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „ Keine Ahnung".

Auf einmal rauschte Keiko's Schwester Rin an ihnen vorbei und sah das violetthaarige Mädchen ein wenig empört an. „ ICH mache hier meine Arbeit und DU führst ein nettes, friedliches Kaffeekränzchen? Wer hat uns denn dafür angemeldet! So weit ich weiß, warst das DU und nicht ICH! Und beweg dein Hintern gefälligst, ich will hier nicht versauern!".

Keiko und die anderen beiden sahen sie perplex an. Die beiden Schwestern waren erst seit 1 Woche an der Juuban- High, doch man wusste bereits jetzt wie unterschiedlich sie waren. Keiko war die meiste Zeit gut gelaunt und Rin schien immer genervt zu sein. Rin und Keiko lernten Minako, Makoto, Ami und später Ray, durch Bunny kennen.

Keiko seufzte und folgte ihrer Schwester. „ Ich wünsch euch viel glück und drück euch die Daumen für euren Auftritt!". Mina und Ray winkten ihr noch hinterher und widmeten sich dann wieder ganz ihrem bevorstehenden Auftritt.

Eine Junge Frau mit leicht gewellten roten Haaren stellte sich auf die Bühne und machte als erstes einen kurzen Mikrofonchek.

„ Seht mal es fängt an!" verkündete eine schwarzhaarige Klassenkameradin von Bunny und C.O, die eine Reihe vor ihnen gerade Platz genommen hatte.

Die 3 Freundinnen unterbrachen ihr Gespräch und sahen erwartungsvoll zur Bühne hin.

„ Hallo Mondgesicht!" tönte es plötzlich hinter ihnen.

Bunny drehte sich lächelnd um, bereits ahnend wer das sein könnte. „ Haruka, Michiru! Was macht ihr denn hier?"

Haruka setzte sich auf einen der Stühle und Michiru tat es ihr gleich. „ Wir haben gedacht, wir besuchen euch mal". Michiru fuhr fort „ Und außerdem tut ein wenig frische Luft auch gut".

„ Stimmt nicht Haruka- san und Michiru- san; Ihr wollt doch nur wissen ob wir auch wirklich zur Schule gehen und nicht schwänzen!".

Die 2 Outer Senshis wandten ihre Blicke zu Rin, die mit verschränkten Armen und einer hochgezogenen Braue da stand.

„ Wenn man bedenkt dass ihr, in der einen Woche in denen ihr die Schule besucht, bereits 2 Mal geschwänzt habt, ist Michiru- chan's und mein Verdacht ja berechtigt!".

Keiko sah ihre Schwester von der Seite an, lief an ihr vorbei und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl neben Michiru. „ Wo sie recht haben, haben sie recht. Das muss sogar dir einleuchten Rin!".

Rin seufzte laut auf und verdrehte die Augen. „ Jaja, meinetwegen kannst du auch die Polizei beauftragen auf uns aufzupassen, Cousinchen, das ist mir egal. Und wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, hole ich mir was zu trinken!".

Keiko sah Rin eine weile hinterher bis diese aus ihrer Sichtweite weg war. Danach breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie stand auf. Dabei drehte sie sich kurz zu Haruka um. „ Hey Cousinchen! Ich hol mir auch was zu trinken" ihr Blick richtete sich dann auf Bunny und C.O, sie fuhr fort „ Soll ich euch auch etwas holen?".

„ Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, könntest du eine Flasche Wasser für uns alle holen. Ich denke das wird reichen". „ Mach ich doch gerne. Bin gleich wieder da und besetzt in der Zwischenzeit bitte 2 Plätze!".

„ Sag mal! Seid ihr irre? Ich geb doch nicht so viel Geld nur für ein Glas mit Cola aus!".

Keiko konnte ihre Schwester schon Kilometer weit hören und verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Rin konnte doch zur Abwechslung mal nett sein und ihre genervte, kühle Seite für eine Sekunde wegstecken! Aber nein!

Rin stritt sich mit der Schülerin, die die Getränkewaren verkaufte. Die violetthaarige Schwester ging auf die beiden Streithähne zu um schlimmeres zu vermeiden. Auf einmal umklammerte Rin den Pappbecher mit ihrer Hand und starrte die Verkäuferin des Getränkes herausfordernd an. „ Ich nehme mir jetzt dieses Glas mit Cola, das ich mit MEINEM Geld bezahlt habe!". Doch die junge Schülerin an der Kasse erwiderte ihren Blick, wenn auch ein wenig eingeschüchtert. „ Den kannst du ruhig nehmen, aber ZUERST bezahlst du noch den Rest!".

Keiko's Blick richtete sich auf den Pappbecher. Die Cola drohte, unter dem ständigem gedrückt halten der beiden Streithähne, überzulaufen.

Keiko verhüllte sich bereits innerlich die Augen mit der Hand, ahnend was gleich geschehen und vor allem wie peinlich das ausgehen würde.

Einen Moment lang schien die ganze Geschichte ein Happy- End zu haben, als die Verkäuferin zur Eingangstür der Sporthalle sah und ihre Augen immer wie größer wurden.

Eine Menge kreischender Mädchen bewegte sich in Richtung Eingang, immer einen Namen brüllend. „ Threelights! Sie sind wieder da! JAAAA!". „ Ich will ein Autogramm!". „ Hey du! Ich war zuerst, also weg da!".

Die Verkäuferin ließ den Pappbecher los und ahmte mit den Worten „ Da, du kannst es haben!" den Rest der Mädchen nach.

Rin war so überrascht gewesen, dass sie nicht mitbekam wie sich der Pappbecher selbstständig machte.

Die Folge: Der untere Teil von Rin's Schuluniform hatte durch das Koffein- haltige Getränk, einen dunklen Muster auf den blauen Stoff hinterlassen.

„ Wo bleiben denn Rin und Keiko mit dem Wasser? Die Show fängt doch in 2 Minuten an?".

Haruka wollte gerade aufstehen und Ami's Fragen beantworten, indem sie ihre beiden Cousinen suchen ging.

Dann hörte man nur noch das Kreischen vieler Mädchen und das immer wiederkehrende Rufen „ Threelights!".

Haruka's Augen verfinsterten sich schlagartig. „ Was machen die denn schon wieder hier? Ich dachte, dass wir die los wären!".

Makoto, die zwischen all den Fans einen der Jungs zu erhaschen versuchte, antwortete ihr. „ Sie mussten nur für 5 Tage weg."

Haruka gab ein genervtes Seufzen von sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Die junge Frau mit den roten, leicht gewellten Haaren kam wieder auf die Bühne.

Michiru legte ihre Hand auf Haruka's Unterarm und verübte einen sanften Druck. „ Komm Haru- chan, setz dich doch wieder. Die Show fängt an."

Schon wieder seufzte die junge Frau, konnte aber der Bitte ihrer Freundin nicht widerstehen und setzte sich auf den Stuhl.

Die Frau auf der Bühne hatte ihren Mund offen und wollte die Show ansagen, als auf einmal absolute Stille herrschte.

Die Ansagerin blieb sprachlos und starrte zuerst das Mikro in ihrer Hand an und danach zum Team, welches für die Technik verantwortlich war. Doch diese schüttelten achselzuckend den Kopf oder kratzten sich nachdenklich am Hinterkopf.

Plötzlich ging das Licht in dem Raum aus und lautes Murmeln wurde hörbar.

Haruka nahm Michiru's Hand. „ Spürst du das auch Michiru?". Diese nickte, obwohl Haruka es nicht sehen konnte. „ Feinde".

Die beiden jungen Frauen standen von ihren Stühlen auf und forderten die Inner Sehnsi's dazu auf, es ihnen gleich zu tun.

So gut es ging tappten sie in der Dunkelheit nach draußen, um sich dann dort abgeschottet von fremden Blicken zu verwandeln.

In der Sporthalle ging das Licht wieder an und erhellte den ganzen Raum.

Sailor Moon, die zusammen mit Merkur, Jupiter, Neptun und Uranus den Ort des Geschehens wieder betrat, weitete geschockt ihre Augen.

Vor den Kriegerinnen lagen sämtliche Menschen wie tot auf dem Boden und rührten sich nicht.

„ Sind sie…?" wisperte die Prinzessin des Mondes leise.

Ein Kichern konnte man von der Bühne vernehmen, welches kurze Zeit später in ein Lachen überging.

„ Hahahaha…Du bist witziger als ich dachte Sailor Moon!".

Die 5 Freundinnen sahen die Person mit festem Blick an.

Sailor Iron Mouse lief zur Ansagerin, die auf dem Boden lag. Über ihr verfärbte sich ihr Sternenkristall soeben schwarz.

Iron Mouse seufzte. „ Oh Nein! Nicht schon wieder eine Pleite!".

Sailor Moon starrte immer noch wie gebannt auf die vielen am Boden liegenden Menschen und in ihr machte sich Trauer breit. Lebten diese Menschen noch?

Neptun bückte sich zu einem Jungen runter und fühlte seinen Puls. „ Sie scheinen alle nur ohnmächtig zu sein. Kein Grund zur Sorge."

Neben Sailor Iron Mouse erschien eine Telefonzelle. Die Untergebene Galaxia's öffnete diese und stieg hinein.

Jupiter machte einen Schritt nach vorne und schrie „ Hey! Bleib gefälligst hier!".

Doch Iron Mouse verzog ihren Mund zu einem hinterhältigen Lächeln und winkte den Kriegerinnen, als Abschied, zu.

Alle Blicke galten den Menschen am Boden und der verschwindenden Telefonzelle, so dass sie das Monster auf der Bühne übersahen.

Erst als Merkur „ Die Ansagerin hat sich verwandelt!" rief, galt die Aufmerksamkeit der Sehnsi's dem Monster.

Das Monster griff an, indem es Mikrofone als Lasso und Blitzableiter benutzte.

„ Mars Flame Sniper!".

Ein roter Lichtstrahl überflog die Inners und Outhers und die ganze Energie dieses Strahls sorgte dafür, dass das Monster zur Seite springen musste.

„ Verdammt!" fluchte Mars und gesellte sich mit Venus zu den anderen Kriegerinnen.

Jupiter sah die beiden fragend an. „ Wie habt ihr es geschafft euch unbemerkt zu verwandeln?".

Venus stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „ Naja, Mars hatte so ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen und ich dachte dass wäre wegen der Show. Deshalb sind wir kurz rausgegangen um frische Luft zu schnappen, da ging dann das Licht aus, diese Sailorkriegerin in ihrem komischen Outfit kam, wir verwandelten uns und den Rest kennt ihr bestimmt."

Während Venus ihren Freundinnen alles berichtete, sah Mars zur Bühne, wo eigentlich das Monster hätte sein müssen. „ Hey! Wo ist es hin!".

Ein lauter Knall war vor der Turnhalle zu hören. Uranus ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und rannte wild entschlossen zur Tür, um nach draußen zu gelangen.

„ Star Sensitive Inferno!" wieder wurde das Monster attackiert und schon wieder hörte man einen lauten Knall. Das Ansager- Monster hatte ein großes Loch am Schulgebäude hinterlassen, als es sich voller Wut auf die Kriegerin stürzen wollte, die ihm das angetan hatte.

„ Star Serious Laser!".

Uranus sah zu den Kriegerinnen, die dem Monster bereits stark zugesetzt hatten. In ihr staute sich Wut und Empörung auf. Wut, weil sich diese Starlights in ihre Angelegenheiten einmischten obwohl sie den Inners und Outhers klar gemacht hatten, dass sie nicht zum Schutze der Erde kämpften. Empörung weil sie, die Beschützer der Erde, diesen Starlights nicht zeigen konnten, dass sie dieses Monster auch alleine klein kriegten.

„ Verschwindet von hier! Das ist unsere Aufgabe!" schrie sie den Lights entgegen.

Sailor Star Healer grinste sie überlegen an. „ Du willst uns doch nicht sagen, dass ihr es alleine schafft, dieses mickrige Monster zu vernichten! Wenn wir nicht wären, wäre die Erde schon lange im Besitz von Galaxia!".

Sailor Moon und die anderen Kriegerinnen gesellten sich zu Uranus. Neptun berührte sanft Uranus' Arm. „ Beruhig dich Uranus. Das Wichtigste ist nun, diesen Menschen zu retten". Die blonde Kriegerin entspannte sich und schloss kurz die Augen. „ Du hast ja recht."

Neptun lächelte sie an und wandte sich dann an Sailor Moon. „ Jetzt bist du dran Sailor Moon!".

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich das Monster wieder aufgerichtet und sich zum Angriff aufgestellt.

Mit rasender Geschwindigkeit überflog es die paar Meter, die ihn von den Senshi's trennte.

Schockiert über diesen sekundenschnellen Angriff sprangen die Inners/ Outhers zur Seite.

„ Paradies Silver Evolution!".

Ein leuchtend gelber Lichtstrahl bahnte sich seinen Weg zur Attacke des Monsters und verschluckte diese. Am Ende fiel ein silbriger Regen auf das Monster nieder und es taumelte eine Sekunde lang wie betrunken, bis es zu Boden ging.

Zwei weitere Kriegerinnen traten am Ort des Geschehens auf.

Die linke hatte grüne Haare. Ihr Oberteil, sowie ihr kurzer Rock, hatten die Farbe Lavendel. Ihr Oberteil war hinter dem Nacken zusammengebunden und die linke Hälfte ihres Bauches war frei. Am Obersten Rand ihrer knöchelhohen Stiefel und am Saum des Rockes glitzerte ein Silberstreifen. Ihre Handschuhe waren, abgesehen eines silbernen Streifens am obersten Rande, weiß.

Die rechte Kriegerin hatte violette Haare und ihr Outfit war weinrot. Außer dass ihre rechte Bauchhälfte frei lag und ihre Uniform weinrot war, besaßen die fremden Kriegerinnen das gleiche Outfit.

Alle Augen waren auf die Neuankömmlinge gerichtet.

Die grünhaarige Kriegerin verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihre Mitstreiterin vorwurfsvoll an. „ Siehst du? War es wirklich nötig sich einzumischen? Jetzt erwarten die bestimmt dass wir uns irgendeinen Spruch einfallen lassen, um uns vorzustellen!".

Die Angesprochene zuckte mit den Achseln. „ Ist doch egal. Irgendwann hätten sie unsere Anwesenheit von alleine gespürt." Die grünhaarige seufzte und schaute auf das Monster, welches sich langsam wieder aufrichtete.

„ Hey, Sailor Moon? An deiner Stelle würde ich mich etwas beeilen, bevor es seine Kräfte wieder erlangt!".

Moon sah sie eine Minute perplex an, verwandelte das Monster dann aber wieder in die junge Frau zurück.

Alle Augen richteten sich wieder gegen die Neuankömmlinge, doch diese waren verschwunden. Starlights hatten sich ebenfalls aus dem Staub gemacht ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

Venus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sagte resigniert. „ Und wir wissen nicht einmal wie ihre Namen sind!".

Alle Menschen in der Sporthalle waren inzwischen wieder wach und kümmerten sich nun weiter um die Talentshow, die endlich begonnen hatte.

Bunny, Ami, Makoto, Michiru und Haruka liefen zu ihren Plätzen zurück.

Ray und Minako begaben sich eilig hinter die Bühne.

Rin und Keiko saßen bereits auf ihren Plätzen und sahen die Ankömmlinge erstaunt an. „ Wo seid ihr denn gewesen?".

Makoto setzte sich und erklärte ihnen, dass sie Mina und Ray noch „ Viel Glück!" wünschten.

Alle setzten sich nun und Michiru blickte stutzend zu Rin rüber. „ Was ist denn mit deiner Uniform passiert, Rin?".

Diese konzentrierte sich auf die Show und erklärte. „ Eine unfähige Möchtegern- Verkäuferin ist daran schuld!".

Keiko pikste ihre Schwester leicht in den Arm, woraufhin Rin ihr wütende Blicke zusandte.

Doch das violetthaarige Mädchen kümmerte sich nicht darum und erklärte Michiru was vorgefallen war.

**to be continued...**


End file.
